


With Arms Wide Open

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, Single Parent Harry, lilo, narry one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: Niall doesn't know how to tell Harry that the two days he spent away from Harry and Ollie were awful, because all he could think about was how they were making out and how his one bedroom flat doesn't feel like home anymore.//Or Harry's a single father, and then there's Niall.// Title from the song 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed





	With Arms Wide Open

Harry's got too much pride is the problem. He comes to this realization at two am, holding his baby son, just one week old. Harry's trying to soothe him, he's tried everything and neither he or Oliver have had a moment of shut eye.

 

"Come on Ollie, daddy's really tired." Harry whispers, and he knows that Oliver doesn't understand him but it's still a matter of pride. Oliver's soft cries continue to ring through the nursery and Harry's cradling Oliver close, trying his best not to follow Oliver's lead and just break into a cry himself.

 

He waits another five minutes before finally giving in. He knows Niall made him promise he'd be the first Harry'd call if he needed help and he desperately needs help.

 

He opens his phone and clicks on Niall's contact that's been the same for three years (courtesy of Niall himself) :  _ Harry's best friend . _

 

It barely rings once before Niall picks up groggily "Haz? Everything okay?"

 

"Yes, well- no. I haven't slept and, I'm not sure if you can hear but that's Oliver crying and he's been crying for the past two hours."

 

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

 

"Niall, you really don't-" Harry protests but Niall heaves a sigh on the other end that shuts Harry up.

 

"I'm coming over. Just hang tight." And then the line goes dead.

 

"Okay babe, I've called in backup." Harry says to the baby in his arms. Oliver's crying hasn't stopped but it's starting to sound more like a constant whining.

 

When Niall arrives he lets himself in and follows Oliver's cries to the nursery.

 

"Niall, thank god." Harry's basically flying a white flag at this point, what with the desperate look he's giving Niall and the ringing in his ears from the constant crying.

 

"Let's see the little lad." Niall holds his arms out and Harry hands Oliver over.

 

"Okay, so I'm sure we've tried the basics, yeah? Feeding, diaper, rocking, etcetera."

 

Harry nods, "I've just fed him an hour ago, he was silent then but as soon as he finished he was back to crying."

 

"Okay, my mum used to do this when she ran a day home." Niall tells Harry, laying Oliver down on the change table. Oliver lets out a displeased whine and Niall shushes him.

 

"Okay Oliver, you gotta work with me here buddy." Niall talks in a soothing voice, grabbing Oliver's tiny feet. He begins a gentle cycling movement and keeps talking in a hushed voice as he does so. After about three minutes of doing so, he stops and begins to give his tummy a soft rub.Harry's feels beyond stupid when Oliver lets out a big fart.

 

Oliver relaxes on the table, already nodding off. Harry sheepishly grabs him and settles him in the crib.

 

Once they leave the room Harry looks at Niall and smiles. "I can't believe he's literally just had gas this entire time." Harry shakes his head. "How did you-"

 

"I told you, remember, my mum used to run a day home? I always loved having younger kids around and I helped me mum when I could."

 

"You're a lifesaver, Ni."

 

"I know Hazza, now lets get some rest, yeah?"

 

X

 

Harry wakes up the following morning and nearly shits himself when he sees that it's nine thirty. He sees that the baby monitor has been turned off and heads straight for the nursery. He only panic's slightly when Oliver's not in there.

 

"Niall?" He calls, his voice sleepy. 

 

"Morning." Niall calls back and Harry's heart jumps when he turns the corner. Niall's sat in Harry's favourite hoodie, and sweats from the night before, staring fondly at Oliver as he gives him his morning bottle.

 

"You- why-"

 

"You needed sleep, I had nowhere to be." Niall replies simply, not taking his eyes off of the baby in his arms.

 

Harry doesn't say anything, for lack of complaints.

 

Oliver lets out a noise and nobody really knows what it means but Harry thinks he sounds happy and smiles thankfully at his very best friend.

 

Harry takes a seat next to Niall, leaning over his shoulder to coo at Oliver. Niall finished feeding him and proceeded to burp him, a thin blanket thrown over his shoulder.

 

"Thank you." Harry hummed, leaning into Niall's side.

 

"Anytime Har, you know I'll be here." Niall says with the utmost sincerity. Harry smiles at him again and Niall places Oliver in Harry's arms.

 

"Hey Oliver." Harry talks to his son, a smile of pride adorning his features.He's wearing a light blue babygro with dark blue polka dots and Harry thinks he could not look more adorable.

 

The thing is with Niall sitting beside him it feels proper, like a family and the thought makes Harry's head spin. 

 

It makes sense, but it doesn't because Niall's Harry's rock, he's been there for Harry since primary when they met. He was the second person to hold Oliver, the first being Harry himself. But at the same time it's Niall, his best friend since the eighth grade.

 

Oliver's biological mother would have been the first to hold the newborn but she refused to. Sometimes Harry thinks it would be easier if she had decided, like Harry that she wanted to keep Oliver; but she made it clear from the start that she didn't want to be a mum, at least not so early in her career.

 

"He looks so much like you already, he's got your eyes and your lips, I think he's got Emilie's button nose though." Niall says, leaning over Harry's side to trace Oliver's features.

 

"He does kind of look like me, doesn't he? I've just seen so much Emilie in him." Harry smiled thinking about Emilie and how she's given Harry the best gift anyone's ever given him. "She's a good person; I can only imagine how hard it was for her to walk away, I don't think I ever could, it's only a week in and Oliver's my world." Harry sighs, leaning his head onto Niall's shoulder.

 

Harry turns his head to look at Niall and Niall's staring fondly at Oliver and it all feels very domestic, not that Harry's going to dwell on it. No, he would never.

 

"Mind if I chill here for the day?"

 

"No, not at all. Make yourself at home.

 

X

 

When Harry said 'make yourself at home', he didn't expect Niall not to leave. It's been five days since Oliver's gas fiasco and Niall's still at Harry's. Not that Harry is complaining of course, he loves having his best friend around.

 

"Niall, you don't have to clean the house, it's fine, I can." Harry shook his head, having just come back from putting Oliver down for a nap.

 

"The lads are coming over. Remember? I just wanted to tidy up before they get here, and I've been here a few days so I'm at least partially responsible for the mess." Niall says, wiping the coffee table with a wet cloth.

 

Harry walks over to Niall and pulls him in for a hug. "Thank you, you know I couldn't do this without you." Harry whispers, feeling extremely grateful for Niall's presence (and also guilty, because Niall really didn't have to be here)

 

The lads show up about an hour after Oliver goes down for a nap. Harry answers the door and Niall's setting out crisps.

 

"Hey Har, how's the parent life treating you?" Louis inquires.

 

Harry beams with pride "It's amazing, he's such a good baby."

 

Liam is behind Louis, carrying a baby carrier. "Mind if I come through lads? I've got AJ."

 

Liam walks in and sets down the carrier to unbuckle Alfie, Louis and Liam's one year old son.

 

Harry makes grabby hands for the baby right away and Liam rolls his eyes but passes Alfie to Harry nonetheless.

 

"Hey boys!" Niall calls from the kitchen.

 

"I see Niall's beat us here." Louis says, a soft chuckle.

 

"Yeah, by about five days." Harry mutters, Louis hears him though and raises and eyebrow.

 

"Niall's been staying here?"

 

"Yeah he's been a great help with Ollie. It's just like old times, when Niall and I were flat mates." Harry tells him, adjusting Alfie on his hip and motioning for Louis and Liam to take a seat.

 

"Flat mates with a baby." Louis scoffs disbelieving, but leaving it at that.

 

"Hey." Niall greets, coming from the kitchen to sit next to Harry.

 

Harry can see where Louis' concerns may lie. Niall pretty much looks like 'Housewife of the Year'; he's got dried spit up on his shirt, a soother sticking out of one pocket, and a baby monitor attached to the other, it's quite the sight of Harry's honest.

 

"Of course you've already scooped their child." Niall laughs, making silly faces at Alfie who shows Niall a grin in return.

 

They play Fifa for a bit, with the exception of Harry who's entertaining Alfie with the jolly jumper he'd bought for Ollie when he gets bigger.

 

"No! I swear you cheated." Niall pouts to Liam, passing the controller to Louis so that he can have a go.

 

"You're a poor sport y'know?" Harry says to Niall, a teasing grin on his face.

 

"Oh bugger off." Niall replies, rolling his eyes because he knows Harry's right.

 

It's five minutes later when cries can be hear through the baby monitor attached to Niall's jeans. "I've got him, I'll be right back." Niall tells Harry, getting up from the couch.

 

Harry meets Louis' eyes which is a big mistake because he's giving Harry the look, the one that says 'I'm your best friend and I see right through you.' All Harry can do is blush and shrug because it's not like he's done anything wrong.

 

"Someone's awake and hungry." Niall says, coming down the hall and taking in a baby voice.

 

Harry shoots up from his spot next to Alfie and walks over to Niall who's holding a fussy Oliver in his arms.

 

"Good morning babe." Harry coos, grabbing his son from Niall's arms. "Can you warm him a bottle, please?" Harry asks.

 

"Sure. Oh, here." Niall wipes off the soother he'd had in his pocket and gives it to Oliver. 

 

"The little lad is awake." Harry announced, coming to sit in the living room.

 

"Oh my goodness he's adorable Haz, looks just like you."

 

Harry can't get enough of people saying that. "So I've been told."

 

"Here, the formulas almost out, I reckon we can muster up one more feeding. I can run out and grab some in a bit." Niall offers, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

"Thanks, Ni." Harry says, taking the bottle so Oliver can eat.

 

Everyone's quiet for a second and then Alfie lets out a squeal of happiness as he hits at random buttons on the jumper.

 

"He's gotten so big, it's hard to even believe it won't be long till Ollie's just as big as AJ." Niall says, grabbing playfully at one of Oliver's feet.

 

Harry looks up from Oliver's face where he's focused on feeding him to look at Niall.

 

Niall shrugs and Harry thinks that maybe it means, that yeah, maybe Niall does kind of feel the same; like the three of them somehow feel like a family.

 

X

 

Niall did end up leaving the next week, however his short time away hadn't lasted long before Harry called him.

 

Harry called him less than two days later, asking him if he would come "I've tried everything, Niall. Please, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't really need your help."

 

"I'm on my way."

 

Harry rocked Ollie, trying desperately to get him to take the soother in his hand.

 

"Har? Where are you guys?" Niall calls.

 

"My room!"

 

Harry's picking up the soother Oliver rejected when Niall walks in. "So what seems to be the problem?" Niall inquires, a fond yet worried look on his face.

 

"Ollie won't stop crying, I don't think it's gas this time though. I've tried everything."

 

Niall coos and makes grabby hands at the baby.

 

As soon as Oliver realizes he's in Niall's arms his cries subside and he relaxes, clinging to Niall's shirt.

 

"Oh my god." Harry whispers. "He's stopped."

 

"I-" Niall stutters at a loss for words.

 

"Maybe he just wanted you." Harry offers, shrugging; he's still in shock that Niall's all it took to get him to calm down.

 

Niall rocked and shushed him for a total of two minutes before he was asleep.

 

"I missed him." Niall says, laying a now sleeping Oliver in his bassinet next to Harry's bed.

 

"Apparently he missed you too." Harry lets out a weak laugh, following Niall out of his room.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Niall questions.

 

Harry gives him a smile and swallows the lump in his throat, "Yeah."

 

Niall looks like he's struggling to find the right thing to say, his eyebrows furrowed "I've been thinking lately. I think I should move in here, to help you of course." Niall says nervously and Harry ponders it for a second.

 

"I don't mind the idea, but why would you want to? You know Ollie would wake you up in the night and we'd have to share a bedroom?"

 

"Yes, I know that. I want to though, I want to help out." Niall reasons.

 

X

 

Niall's all moved in within three days of the discussion and it

 

Niall's sleeping on the couch and with him is Oliver who's sleeping peacefully on top of his chest.

 

Louis' over and he's not joking this time when he sighs and tells Harry, "You need to stop beating around the bush, Haz."

 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Harry asks defensively, tearing his eyes away from Niall and Oliver.

 

"It's okay if you love him, I've always kind of figured this would happen, you two have always had this... connection beyond your friendship. I'm just saying that if you want something to happen, you have to tell him. He just dropped everything to move in with you and your newborn baby for christ sake."

 

Harry hates that Louis always knows how he feels before he himself even has time to figure out himself how he feels, but he figures Louis' right. It's just really a matter of wether he loves Niall.

 

"Yeah, thanks Lou. I'll figure it out." Harry sighs, letting his gaze wander back over to where his two favourite people are sleeping, and maybe that's his answer.

 

X

 

"He's finally asleep." Niall says, coming out of the nursery with a baby monitor in hand.

 

"Thanks for taking over, I didn't want to decline my mums call. Haven't talked talked to her much in the last few weeks with everything going on." Harry shrugs, smiling up at Niall.

 

"Of course, it wasn't much trouble. He sleeps better than any baby I've ever seen. Especially AJ, remember when he used to keep the lads up twenty hours a day." Niall shudders at the thought of only four hours of sleep.

 

"Fuck yeah, don't know how they managed." Harry pauses and then looks at Niall sitting next to him, looking for the right words to say, "Look at this." Harry says, pulling his phone out to show Niall his lock screen; it's a picture from earlier in the day when Niall and Ollie were napping together, Harry snapped it shortly after his conversation with Louis.

 

"That's adorable. I mean, the photo's adorable, but it's adorable that you made us your background." Niall smiles, leaning into Harry's side.

 

"Niall, why'd you move in here?"

 

Niall looks confused for a second before letting out a laugh, "Because I wanted to help you. I mean why else would I-" before Niall can finish, Harry's lips are on his and Harry's not sure how they got to this point; he thinks they may have skipped a step or two.

 

Harry realizes Niall's not kissing back when his kiss becomes more frantic; it feels so rushed but Harry can't bring himself to stop it, pulling Niall in closer, his arms around his waist. Niall's kissing back now, his hands placed gently on Harry's thighs as he absorbs everything that's happening.

Niall pulls away when Harry's hands start to wander.

 

"I kissed you." Harry says, nervously as he looks at Niall helplessly.

 

"I've got to go."

 

//

 

"I don't know Lou it just happened so quick and I couldn't even stop him from leaving."

 

"I knew this was going to happen. You and Niall shacking up together with a new baby. I know it's all happening really fast and especially with a new baby, but Har you've got to figure out your feelings for Niall and tell him, with words this time." Louis tells Harry, adjusting Alfie in his arms.

 

"I know, I know. I-" Harry pauses, his heart hammering heavy in his chest when he realizes where Niall has to have spent the night "Can you stay with Ollie for an hour, maybe two? I know where he is."

 

"Course I can, good luck Haz!"

 

X

 

"Niall?" Harry yells as he runs through the run-down studio that Niall worked at a couple years back.

 

"Harry? How the hell did you know where I was?" Niall leaps from his seat where he's got five papers laid out in front of him, fresh printing on them and dull-ended pencil laying on top.

 

"When we were kids, every time you were mad at anyone or anything you would write songs, and I know how much you love this damn studio."

 

Niall smiles weakly before Harry launches into explanation, "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you. If you don't feel the same way that I do it's fine, but I'm not going to let you run out of my life because of a stupid crush." Harry says, grabbing Niall's shoulders, so that he really listens to him.

 

"Is it just a stupid crush?" Niall asks timidly, biting his lip.

 

Harry sighs, dropping his hands. "I don't know, maybe it's more? I'm not really sure, all I know is that you, me and Ollie, when it's the three of us I feel like we're a family in a way, and you and I, I always thought that maybe someday we'd end up together." Harry admits.

 

Niall looks at Harry for a minute trying to decipher how sincere he was really being before he smiles. Before Harry knows it Niall's pushed him up against the nearest wall and they're kissing again. Harry can't stop the pounding in his chest because this, this is what he wants.

 

"you kissed me." He breaths after Niall pulls away.

 

"I did, was that okay?" Niall questioned, his voice shaking as he looked up at Harry with hopeful eyes.

 

Harry responds by leaning in to press another kiss to Niall's lips. "It was definitely okay."

 

X

 

They spend the next two hours talking. Louis having agreed to stay with Ollie for a while longer than expected.

 

"I definitely want more kids, Gemma was like my best friend growing up and I want Ollie to have that." Harry told Niall. "What about you? I know you always said you did but, do you still want kids?"

 

Niall's heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest. Harry, his best friend since before he could remember is sitting in front of him and suddenly he's at a loss for words because, of course Niall wants kids. He doesn't know how to tell Harry that the two days he spent away from him and Ollie were awful because all he could think about was Harry and Ollie and how his one bedroom flat doesn't feel like home anymore.

 

"Niall?" Harry calls, hoping Niall wasn't having second thoughts about anything.

 

"Yes. Yes I want kids." Niall replies, the most sincere look etched into his features.

 

"Good, because that's important to me and I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

 

Niall doesn't really have to say anything because he's pretty sure a kiss will suffice, and it does.

 

X

 

Harry wakes up the next morning to a baby being placed on his chest. "Christ, Niall. What time is it?"

 

"It's almost eleven." Niall says in reply, leaning down to give Harry a quick kiss.

 

"Mm." Harry smiles, before processing what Niall had just said, "Eleven? How come you didn't wake me?"

 

"I wanted to spend some time with Oliver, we watched last nights football game together." Niall explains.

 

"That's so sweet."

 

Niall shrugs.

 

"Thank you." Harry continues.

 

"Of course. I love the little lad."

 

Harry blushes and adjusts himself so that Oliver is in his arms. "Morning bub, how's my favourite boy?" Harry coos, his heart melting when Oliver grabs onto his shirt.

 

"I was thinking I would go to the mall today, is there anything you need?" Niall inquires.

 

"Not from the mall but maybe from the grocery store. Maybe we'll all go if you don't mind?" Harry questions.

 

"Of course not, but this doesn't count as our first date."

 

Harry lets out a laugh "Of course not, Niall."

 

X

 

"Okay so I need diapers, microwave dinners, some fruits and veggies, and oh! I almost forgot the formula is on sale." Harry lists, his brows furrowed.

 

Niall chuckles, attaching the car seat to the stroller seamlessly.

 

"What?"

 

"It's just that, yesterday we were basically acting out a scene from some romance movie and today we're running errands as if it's completely normal for us... I guess I'm just realizing that you're right." Niall explains.

 

"Oh yeah? About what?" Harry smirks, pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead.

 

"The three of us really have felt like a family from the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
